05 października 1992
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.25 Dla dzieci: Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 11.00 "Pierwsze 365 dni życia dziecka" (6): "Dziecko ma już pięć miesięcy" - serial dok. prod. RFN 11.30 Młodzi i muzyka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Bonjour Ca va? - język francuski (powt. lekcji 1-4) 12.45 Palety - Jobannes Vermeer - film prod. francuskiej w wersji oryginalnej 13.15 Alles Gute - język niemiecki (5) 13.45 "Kompozytor i jego miasto": "Brahms i Detmold" - film w wersji niemieckiej 14.15 In Italiano - język włoski (5) 14.30 Welcome to English - język angielski (5) 15.00 "Alf" - serial prod. USA (wersja oryginalna) 15.30 Prezentacje: Gdy zawód jest pasją 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Luz - program nastolatków 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 17.50 Klub dobrej książki 18.10 Magazynio - program satyryczny 18.20 Z Polski rodem: Polonia w Szwecji 18.45 Czy po drodze nam z EWG 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Antena 20.30 Teatr Telewizji - Antonio Buero Vallejo: "Gdy rozum śpi" 22.15 Reportaż 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (6) - serial TP 0.05 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (6) - serial prod. japońsko-franc. 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Kolekcjoner 10.00 Język angielski (31) 10.30 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - Bezludna wyspa 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport - "Z wiatrem i pod wiatr" - magazyn żeglarski 16.55 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (6) - powt. 17.20 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych m.in.: "Idziemy" 17.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" -serial USA (powt.) 18.55 "Smok morski" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1990) 20.30 W co się ubiorą polskie dziewczyny? 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - sportowe wydarzenia dnia 21.45 "Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my" (6) - serial prod. USA 22.15 XXVI Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury Krynica'92 23.10 Maraton trzeźwości 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Lublin 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 TV Lublin proponuje 18.30 Opowieści zielonego lasu (odc.43) - film rysunkowy dla dzieci 19.00 Debata - program z udziałem senatorów i posłów 19.30 Piosenki na życzenie (tel. 386-68) 19.45 Pewnego letniego dnia - film fabularny, dramat 21.00 W drodze do Suarczów - reportaż podróżniczy 21.30 Jak przeżyć lata 90? - medytacje hinduskie (odc.4) 22.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA TV Niezależna Lublin 12.00 TNL - text 12.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny (powtórzenie) 13.00 Eurosport - wyścigi motocyklowe 14.00 Inside Edition - program naukowy 14.30 Super Channel - magazyn filmowy 15.00 TNL - text 15.30 Super Channel - muzyka 17.00 Kronika Świdnika 17.30 Dziennik TNL 18.00 Magazyn żużlowy 19.00 Otwarte studio - program na żywo 20.00 Dziennik TNL 20.30 Sportowy przegląd tygodnia 21.30 Super Channel - magazyn ekologiczny 22.00 Dziennik TNL 22.30 Kronika Świdnika (powtórzenie) 23.00 Gołym okiem - thriller prod. USA (wersja oryginalna) Rai Uno 6:50–10:00 TV śniadaniowa 7:00 Wiadomości 7:35 Magazyn ekonomiczny 10:05 Neapolitańska strata (1) – film 11:00 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 11:05 Neapolitańska strata (2) – film 11:30 Tylko ten świat – magazyn publicystyczny 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Służba domowa 12:35 Służba domowa 13:30 Wiadomości 13:55 Trzy minuty o… 14:00 „Przypuśćmy, że…” 14:30 Korsarz z zielonej wyspy – film 16:20 Big! – program dla młodzieży 17:00 Tydzień w Parlamencie 17:30 Słowo i życie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Wielkie metropolie: Nowy Jork 19:15 Amerinda 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Nocny jastrząb – film sensacyjny USA 22:25 Nocna linia – magazyn 22:40 Emporion 22:55 Świat Quark: „Europa ‘90” 23:30 Nocny rock 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:40 Spotkanie w kinie 0:50 Północ i okolice 1:10 Magazyn kulturalny 1:50 Nocna linia – magazyn 2:05 Trzy strzały – film 3:35 Międzynarodowy port lotniczy – serial BBC1 6.00 Ceefax Pages 6.30 Breakfast News 9.05 Perfect Strangers 9.30 The Magic of a Dartmoor Stream 10.00 News and Regional News; Weather 10.05 Children's BBC 10.35 Hudson and Halls 11.00 News and Regional News; Weather 11.05 The High Chaparral 11.50 National Trust Gardens 12.00 News and Regional News; Weather 12.05 The Last Great Adventure 12.35 On the Making 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Going for Gold 15.00 Pot Black Timeframe 15.40 Cartoon 15.50 Children's BBC 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Newsroom South East 19.00 Eldorado 19.30 Watchdog 20.00 On the Up 20.30 The Velvet Claw 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Film 92 with Barry Norman 22.40 Cagney and Lacey 23.30 Careering Ahead 0.00 weather 0.05 Closedown BBC2 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Northern Lights 8.20 A Summer journey: the Severn 8.50 A Week to Remember 9.00 Daytime on Two Tutorial Topics 9.10 Ici Paris 9.25 Christianity in Today's World 9.45 Storytime 10.00 Mathscope 10.18 Music Time 10.40 Mathsphere 11.00 Zig Zag 11.22 Thinkabout Science 11.35 Mad about Music 11.55 Lernexpress 12.10 Geography Programme 12.30 History File 12.50 Teaching Today 13.20 Pingu 13.25 Johnson and Friends 13.35 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 13.40 Landmarks 14.00 News and Weather Followed by Storytime 14.15 See Hear! 14.45 In the Garden 15.00 News; Weather; followed by Songs of Praise 15.45 A Week to Remember 16.00 The Silver Fleet 17.30 Plunder 18.00 The Addams Family 18.25 DEFII Fresh Prince of Bel-Air 19.50 Out of Darkness 20.30 Passport to Terror 22.00 Murder Most Horrid 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 London Underground 0.35 Weatherview 0.40 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niezależna Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku